Words May Be Deeper Than An Arrow
by The Forgotten Stark
Summary: Elizabeth, Lizzie, Queen. The middle Queen child, aspiring writer, sort of dancer and car fanatic is stumped on where her life's going to lead now that her brother, Oliver is back. Will it spiral deeper? Will it get better? Maybe romance will bloom? Oliver might not know it but will Lizzie's words be deeper than an Arrow? M for maybe violence and swearing...
1. Lizzie Queen

Words Maybe Deeper Than An Arrow

LIZZIE

I padded my way with two cups of tea in my hands, towards Oliver's room,

"Hey Ols?" I knocked, before opening, "I've got tea and kinda snuck the Oreos from the kitchen." I chirped as I struggled into his room. I saw the haunted look in his eyes, and gave him a smile. I walked over to him, where he sat on his HUGE bed, handed him his cup,

"I know you like coffee better, but as it had caffeine in it, it does the opposite than to what tea does. Which is giving you energy, than calming you down and I've got you to smile so that's a given. Oreo?" I offered him the box and he took my cup, setting it down on his bedside table, before patting the bed beside him. I clambered in beside him, his familiar warmth making me close my eyes.

"I missed you…" I murmured out, as his arm enclosed around my shoulders,

"I missed you too, Gremlin." he murmured into my forehead, I slapped him gently at the nickname I'd had forever, he handed me back my TARDIS mug and I wrapped my fingers around it, "How've you been?" he questioned me quietly,

"Well…okay I guess," he raised an eyebrow in question, "nothing bad" _at least nothing you need to know_, "trying to write a book."

"Oh yea and how's that going?" he inquired, I let outa breathe-y laugh and said,

"It's not."

"What's not?" chirped a confused Thea, as she came in, her Victoria Secret cami and short set slightly rumpled.

"Her-"

"Doesn't matter…" I cut him off, and pecked him on the cheek and snagged a few biscuits and then said, "Listen, I'm going to bed. Night guys." I said as I clambered off the bed, ignoring the look that Oliver gave me, I was nearly out the door when I turned back, "Hey," they turned to me, "it's good to have you home, big brother." with a smile. I put my biscuits in my pocket and made my way downstairs and to my tree house. I padded across the dewy grass to my rope ladder. I drank the rest of my tea quickly and then scaled the ladder with practiced hands and feet, I pulled the ladder up and closed the latch, I got my journal and went to the veranda bit thing, where I sat down, daggling my legs over it. I got to a fresh page and uncapped my pen,

_Dear Oliver,_

_You've been back for about two days now and to be honest with you, I'm exactly sure how I feel about it. I mean of course it's awesome you're back but how will things change. Will you go back to dating Laurel, no offense but I don't like her; yea she's beautiful and all but she seems like she's only going after you because of the life that we have. Anyway off that topic, you probably wonder why I __ran, hurried, __walked, yea let's go with that, whenever Thea came in. I love her, I truly do, she's our little sister of course I do; but to be completely frank, the relationships that I have now with our family, are a LOT more strained than what they used to be; I don't know how they became like that, but it seems to be that Thea, is more interested in boys, parties and basically a girl version of you. Mum, well if you realized from the earlier entries of my other journals, she went catatonic when we found that you and Dad went MIA, Dad turning out to be KIA; which meant that I had to step up to the plate. Raisa helped, Tommy was there for a comedy relief and well Laurel…she tried to mother me._

_I'm not taking the piss out of you or anything about your taste in the female population, but to be again completely honest with you, in my head I think you need someone who will…bring you back to the modern world again. From looking at you now, you've seen things, you're more wary about everything, your eyes are harder, and I guess you'll tell me in time. Digg's there to be and I quote Mum 'a driver/bodyguard for you'. I call Bullshit, that island changed you obviously, don't know whether or not if it's good or not but time will tell. Like I said earlier, it's nice to have you home, but I wish you were back earlier. I know, I know, you couldn't control time and all that shit, but there were times I needed my over-protective-older brother, maybe I'll let you read these entries sometime in the future. You never know,_

_Buona Fortuna grande fratello._

_Your little Gremlin._

I shut my journal and slipped the lid back on, hiding it whenever I heard something hit the latch,

"Oi Gremlin!" came a whispered shout,

"Around here, Ol." I called quietly, and big brother came around,

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?"

"Granted." I scrambled up and across the wooden floor, sliding the latch across and lowered the ladder, he laughed at my cup at the bottom. I scooted back as he came up and I smiled lightly as he whistled at my set up.

"Nice…"

"Walter had it built whenever he and mum got married, said it was a present for me; to me I thought it was him trying to buy himself into my life. He makes Mum happy, I guess." I slid the latch closed again and then sat down at a bench,

"Are you okay?" he asked me, as he joined me,

"Yea," I stopped myself from saying _I guess_ but it was implied, I sighed to myself and looked toward the chest, pursing my lips, "Wait here." I murmured and then went over to it, undoing the code and

then taking over five of then fifteen journals I had in there, I closed it and scrambled the lock. I rocked back onto my heels and then stood up, "These might help you catch up to speed with things."

"What are they? I mean, I know they're journals but why?"

I sighed heavily, "I started writing these…I guess you call them letters, about a month after you were considered MIA."

"To who though?"

"Open it, dickshit." I laughed, and took the oldest one. It was a dark red, the pages having yellowed only slightly and handed it to him, "It got the thoughts out of here," I tapped my temple, "and well, it's what got me into writing really."

"These are to me." he murmured, after running his thumb over the shitty 14 year old hand writing that I had,

"I mean, I know that Tommy's gonna try and catch you up and all but that's probably going to be in the real world. These are just 'letters' of the life that we, well I had from when you weren't here. I mean what I say in there, Ol, and now that I think about it, some of what I said were mean and petty and childish but…I, you know what, just, you don't" I went to take them back, whenever his hand stopped me,

"No." I furrowed my brow at him, "I want to read them, Lizzie; I want to know what it was like for you and Speedy those years I was gone. No matter what they say. Now, what I want to know is why did you walk out whenever Thea came in earlier?" his eyes caught with me and took my chin,

"It's explained in there," I pointed to the stack of books. I gave him a quirk of my lips and then got up, going to veranda and then up onto the roof of my tree house, to then climb the tree up higher. I sat in a fork, my shabby jogging bottoms guarding my bum and such form the harsh bark. My right foot swung gently as I watched the skies. Would things change now that he was back? Time will tell. I snorted at the cliché that was my thoughts. But it was true. We'll see.


	2. Dear Oliver

_**OLIVER**_

I watched as Lizzie climbed like a monkey up her tree, then back down to the worn (she'd say "They're well-loved Oliver, jeez") leather journals in my lap. Seeing as I wasn't going to be getting any sleep now, I might as well start reading. Flipping over the first book, I smiled as I read in her scratchy, chicken scrawl,

_Read Without Permission And DIE!_

_24/9/2007_

_Dear Oliver, (that sounds weird)_

_Okay so before I start, the shrink (why are they called that by the way? That's always bothered me, I don't know why) said that if I write this stuff down then I'd "be able to come to turns with your disappearance better" I call BS." _I snorted at the lack of cursing in this book, "_Anyway back to my babbling, Laurel has decided to come over nearly everyday. Let's make this perfectly clear, WE BOTH KNOW THAT I _**HATE**___HER. Look it's in capitals, with hate in big, black, bulky letters that sort of hurt my hand when I wrote that; anyway, she's decided that she wants to mother me, constantly saying to me "Are you okay?" "Do you want help?" "Sweetie it'll be okay." you can LITERALLY feel the condescending manner that she spoke in through my words on this paper. Am I invalid? No. Am I a two year old? No. Am I stupid? HECK NO! URGGGGG!_

_Basically every time she comes over, I want to smash her head in with a spork (that's the spoon-fork hybrid that is useless…maybe not the BEST murdering weapon there is but I swear…) Mum's gone catatonic, not coming out of her room, Raisa's taken to bringing her food up to her, Thea's being helpful but I can't do anything to help her Ols. She keeps asking when you and Dad'll be coming back and I don't know how to answer her. I can't look into her eyes and tell her the truth, that maybe you won't be back, (maybe if you're reading this, you're back so YAY!) that maybe you and Dad are…gone." _I frowned at the tear stained paper, "_It's hard. I'm only fourteen and I have to take care of my baby sister, deal with friggin' Mother Laurel, a catatonic!Mum and school and interviews, I haven't even finished Year 10 yet and I'm being forced into a world, I know little about. _

_Tommy's helping though, he isn't forcing me to do stuff, though is around when I need to unload if I need to. He's there as comic relief and dealing with this stuff that I call my life right now, is duly needed. You're probably thinking "Where's all your friends?" and basically what happened was that after you were confirmed MIA, one thing that Mum told me to do was to stop dancing. I don't know why I did as I was told I love it. When I'm not writing, whether fiction (I'm trying to start a book, it isn't really working) or school stuff, I'm listening to music. It's calming and we both know with my temper, that a God-send. I've gotten into cars recently so that's fun. I grin every time Laurel sees me come in covered in oil and grease. I've learn how to change a tire, fill the water and oil up in the engine and am starting on how to change brakes and stuff._

_I have to go Ols, Raisa's just told me to go to sleep cause I have school tomorrow (blegh)._

_Goodnight big brother,_

_Lizzie_

_PS. Stay safe…wherever you are_

My callused finger rubbed against the worn ink of her name, my mind racing with everything that her 14-year-old self had just told me. So not only had she have to deal with my disappearance, but with the press, Thea asking questions, Laurel mother-henning her, trying to control her almighty temper, Mum being catatonic but also with school and trying to stay afloat in her education as well. She wasn't even 15 yet, no wonder she's so quiet now.

"Jesus Liz…" I murmured, running my hand through my buzz cut light brown hair. Over the next few hours, I read through her entries. Reading through her ups and downs, the crushes that she had, and the heartbreaks, the teasing and bullying and the abandonment that she had through her schooling years. It seemed that between each bad thing was a miniscule good one, I smiled as I read her getting into MIT, choosing to go down the business and surprisingly engineering roots. I wasn't entirely surprised considering that she had slightly ADHD. There was a photo in one though, an older Thea and Lizzie, grinning at the camera. Thea had all her teeth and Lizzie was wearing thick glasses; their hair was in messy buns and they had junk food in front of them. What really struck me was the 18th birthday girl badge on Lizzie's left side.

"That was when people decided that they didn't want to be my friend, that instead of sticking by me, they spread rumors and horrible ones at that. It was just Thea and I, and Tommy I guess too." came her small voice, I looked up from the aged photograph and saw my little sister, her right hand fingering her sleeve with her arms crossed defensively as if she was guarding herself from the world, "Mum thought I wanted to throw this big bash but…" she dragged off, not knowing how to finish her sentence.

"I-I'm sorry." I stumbled and she looked at me with a dry look,

"For what Ols, you didn't ask to be in that storm, or on that island or to be gone five years. Fate's just a bitch like that."

"I liked you better when you didn't swear." I laughed quietly and she sat down beside me, her ratty old sweats stained and worn with age.

"Oh back then I swore, just some really stupid ones, like 'shit' or something like that. It was high school Oliver, and not the private one that Thea goes to." she murmured and tilted her head against my shoulder; I rested my chin on her crown.

"I never understood that, why did you go public?"

"Public to me, was a way for others to see that just because my last name was Queen didn't mean that I had to go to private schools. Yea, I was bullied and it was shit and all that crap but after a while, when I joined a few after school clubs they saw that I wasn't this stuck up bitch and that I didn't flaunt what I had. Private from what I've seen between you and now Thea, is that people are always trying to best each other, that there can only be one person on top. It's also…no offense or anything but compared to my high school education, you two were and in Thea's case are being spoon fed information on how to do things."

"What'd you mean?" I asked as she pulled away, her stormy blues swirling,

"What I _mean_ is that public schooling just doesn't have a) the time to go to each student in a class and tell them directly what they have to do in an assignment and b) the money to do so. My marks shot up and down like a rollercoaster due to the fact that sometimes I didn't understand what I had to do but I studied, something you didn't do," I snorted at her light hearted jab, "and it got me into MIT, and I graduated nearly top of the class." she boasted with a slight grin on her face. I looked down at her with a wide-eyed expression,

"Seriously?"

"No, I just said that to see how you reacted." she deadpanned, her expression completely serious. I rolled my eyes at her and she grinned but it was cut off by a big yawn, "Jesus what time is it?"

"Around two or three in the morning." I replied after glancing outside at the moon, having gotten used to telling the time via the skies.

"C'mon, MacGyver it's time to go to bed." she chirped as she pulled herself up. I gathered up her old diaries and took the one I was reading while she hid the rest. After climbing down the rope ladder, I lifted her mug and watched with a raised eyebrow as she dropped down the 8 feet gap with what looked like practiced ease, she saw my face and said, "They've been married two years and went out in year 2. I've had practice."

"Yea, no shit." I laughed quietly and she gave me a dry look.

"Oh shut up Ols." she snarked, and I grinned at her,

"Don't think I will, Little Sister." I dodged the slap she sent towards my bicep with a bark of laughter and took off towards the house,

"Gonna get you Oliver Jonas!" she squawked after me, though her tone was filled with laughter and I heard her running up behind me. I stopped, bending down quick enough to set the things in my hand down before catching her, "Too tired to fight." she murmured into the back of my shoulder, sleepiness knocking into her like a shit ton of bricks. Handing her the mud and diary, I carried her up to her room. Flumping her down on her _Nightmare Before Christmas _covered king sized bed, she snuggled down and I pecked her forehead,

"G'night Gremlin."

"Nigh' Ols." she slurred, looking up at me with slightly glassy blues. I smiled lightly down at her and made my way out, "Hey Oliver?" I glanced back, "Welcome home, big brother."

"It's good to be back."


End file.
